Esperança
by Lain Lang
Summary: Drabble, após a separação Harry recebe esperança da pessoa que menos esperava...


N/A: Escrevi em meia hora, para um challenge voluntário da Ily (obrigada por dividir!) que era um Drabble para umas 100 palavras... escolhi a palavra Esperança! E aqui está o resultado!

Drabble - short fic...

**Esperança**

Se alguém perguntasse para Harry se ele esperava por essa, ele definitivamente responderia que não. Quer dizer, ele tinha que ter duvidado, ter tido algum tipo de sinal, senão não teria acontecido e Gina ainda estaria com ele.

Sim, Gina o deixou. Não só isso, o trocou. Por quem? Harry ainda não estava pronto para saber, ou para admitir.

O fato é... como ELE não percebeu? Ele teria se casado com ela pelo resto da vida dele se fosse possível! Como ele não percebeu a mudança em seu coração? Na pessoa que mais amava? Ou ama...

"Oi, Harry!" ele olhou assustado para cima, a voz estava tão perto dele que ele deu um pulo.

"Ah, oi Luna!" ele deu um sorriso, a contra-gosto.

Marcara com a amiga de Hogwarts há uns meses atrás, antes de tudo ter acontecido e quando estava feliz em ter a oportunidade de ver amigos antigos. Hoje, como todos os dias depois da separação, ele queria ficar sozinho.

"Como estão as coisas por aqui, em Londres?" ela perguntou, sorridente.

E era por isso que ele não queria ver mais pessoas, todo mundo perguntava como ele estava, como estava lidando com as coisas e blá, blá, blá...

"Bem, como foi sua viagem de volta?" ele emendou, queria sumir dali.

Luna estava fora do país, atrás de algumas pesquisas sobre novas criaturas mágicas. O encontro não podia ser desmarcado porque Harry não tinha meios de se comunicar com ela, então teve que ir e esperava que com a cabeça da amiga, ela esqueceria de ir. Não foi o caso.

"Bem."

_Estranho_, Harry pensou. _Luna normalmente fala pelos cotov-_

"Você sabia que existe uma criatura no meio da África que corre tão rápido que parece que aparata?"

Harry se assustou novamente. _Retiro o que pensei_.

"Acho que é uma criatura dos trouxas, não? Leopardo, leão?"

"Acho que é esse leopardo! Tinha vários buracos em seu corpo, como se estivesse furado!" ela dizia, toda empolgada.

"São pintas" Harry esclareceu "Achou algo mais interessante lá?"

"Oh sim, muitos animais diferentes e interessantes... imagino que algumas tenham mais magia que alguns bruxos por aí"

Harry riu, lá ia ela falando de coisas absurdas. O desgosto de ter saído de casa estava se dissipando...

"Soube que Gina foi embora, é verdade?"

O coração dele sentiu uma queda, como se tivesse ido para o estômago, ele não respondeu.

"Recebi uma carta dela, falando essas novidades: que vocês tinham terminado e ela foi viver com-"

"Não quero ouvir!" ele quase berrou.

"-Draco Malfoy" ela terminou, sem nem ter percebido o pedido de Harry.

A cabeça dele foi para a mesa, com sinal de derrotado e tampando os ouvidos com os braços.

"Eu planejei vir para cá ver meu pai e meus amigos há meses! E queria tanto ver vocês! Mal sabia eu que também iria me separar antes de vir para cá!" ela disse, parecendo que estava rindo da situação.

A cabeça de Harry se levantou. _Luna não estava namorando o filho daquele cara que escreveu o livro das criaturas mágicas?_

"O que houve?" ele perguntou, sem nem mesmo pensar.

"Em flagrante..." ela dizia, com um biquinho na boca, como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Mas, você não gostava dele?" ele duvidou do tom dela.

"Amava... ou amo?" ela disse, pensativa, colocando um dedo no queixo.

"Então, por que está aqui? Não deveria estar triste e em casa? Era o que eu queria estar fazendo..." Harry disse, quase indignado, não ligando se estava ferindo os sentimentos da amiga.

"Porque ele não é o único homem no mundo todo." Ela disse, sorrindo.

Aos poucos o corpo de Harry se levantou e já não estava largado em cima da mesa, como peso morto.

"E também..." ela se aproximou dele, sussurrando "eu coloquei um puff comedor de meias no quarto dele! Ele não pode dormir sem meias, então vai ficar acordado muito tempo ou não vai dormir bem!"

Luna dizia isso muito contente consigo mesma, até riu no final.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada e ela o acompanhou, descrevendo exatamente o que fez.

E assim, nem que tenha sido um pouco, Luna deu esperanças para ele de novo. Harry sentia que seus dias a partir de hoje seria menos cinzas.


End file.
